Formando una familia
by Rusher Potteriana Loganeitter
Summary: 6 años han pasado desde que Logan y Camille estuvieron a punto de csasrse, 6 años de una fuerte decleracion,6 años desde que Camille se suicido dejando a su bebé sola,6 años desde que James se mudo a Londres para hacer una nueva vida y formar una familia,6 años de que Logan criara a Joanna...Ahora logan piensa darle a su hija una madre, pero ¿Elisa será la indicada?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno esta es la secuela de "La historia de Logan", para aquellos que la leyeron y para aquellos a los que les gusto y les llama la atención, creo que es importante mencionar que esta historia será un poco sentimental y dramática, más que nada, el primer capitulo estará un poco aburrido o muy tranquilo, pero es lo esencial después saldrá James, debo decir que no será Slash, pero subiré otro fic que tal vez contenga Slash Jarlos, no estoy segura aun, todo depende de ustedes, pero ya no los aburro más con mis palabras de bienvenida(¿), algo que se me olvidaba, esta historia esta dedicada a una gran lectora que a pesar de no conocerla de hace tiempo es una muy fiel lectora un aplauso(imagínense que aplauden, estoy un poco loca) para **_**LoveBTRspanish**_** y también para **_**YunaNeko13**_**, me encantan las historias de ambas, sigan así, sin mas que decir(hay que cuero, rimo) les dejo el primer capitulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Los Mitchell**

Todo estaba en completo silencio en casa de los Mitchell, Logan, un padre soltero de 26 años se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación, suaves rayos de sol entraron por su ventana acariciando su suave y pálido rostro, él abrió lentamente los ajos ante la débil luz que recibía, se estiró para relajar los músculos y acto seguido se levanto de la cama para posteriormente dirigirse al baño a tomar una ducha que le permitiera despertarse por completo y empezar el día fresco, al terminar de ducharse salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se acerco a su armario a sacar una camisa azul de botones y unos pantalones negros, tendió su cama y se dirigió a la habitación de Joanna, su hija de seis años, una niña muy inteligente y creativa, de cabello castaño y ondulado y ojos color miel; para despertarla.

Logan entro silenciosamente en la habitación de la niña, esperando encontrarla dormida, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla peinando su cabello frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente.

-Hola papi.-saludo al ver a Logan parado en el marco de la puerta.-¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Con tu sonrisa, excelente, ¿y tu princesa?

-Bien.-contesto dándole una sonrisa tierna

-Ven, vamos a desayunar, Kendall no tarda en llegar para llevarte a la escuela.

La niña asintió y se acerco a su padre. Ambos bajaron las escaleras y entraron en la cocina.

-¿Quieres cereal para el desayuno?.-pregunto el azebache

-Si.-contesto la niña sentándose a la mesa y tomando el control remoto que había en ella.

Logan sacó de la alacena dos tazones, tomo la caja de cereal y sirvió un poco en ellos, después se acerco al refrigerador y sacó un bote de leche con el cual posteriormente lleno ambos platos.

-¿Qué estas viendo?.-pregunto al entregarle su plato con cereal a Joanna y sentándose con ella.

-"El lago de los cisnes".-contesto llevándose a la boca una cucharada de cereal.

Logan hizo lo mismo que la niña, se quedaron en silencio, escuchando la delicada música que se tocaba en la obra.

-Papi?

-¿Si?, dime princesa

-¿Me inscribirías en una escuela de música?

-Si, por supuesto que sí, iré a inscribirte en una escuela que esta cerca del hospital.-contesto el pálido levantándose de la mesa para llevar los platos al fregadero.

-¡Buenos días chicos!.-saludo un joven rubio de 27 años, de ojos verdes y alta estatura, al menos, más que Logan

-Buenos días Kendall.-saludaron al unísono los Mitchell

-¿Lista para ir a la escuela, J oann?

-Si.-contesto la niña y fue a la sala a tomar su mochila de uno de los sillones en la que la había dejado el día anterior.-Papi, recuerda que hoy hay entrega de calificaciones y que tienes que ir por ellas para que las firmes, iras ¿cierto?

-No puedo, princesa, tengo muchos pacientes el día de hoy y sabes bien que es importante que los atienda.-contesto Logan poniéndose una bata blanca que había dejado en el mismo sofá en el que su hija había dejado la mochila

-Lo sé.-contesto Joanna con una sonrisa triste

-Oh vamos princesa, iremos a comer a tu restaurant favorito para celebrar tus excelentes calificaciones.-dijo Logan poniéndose en cunclillas para estar frente a su hija.-Te quiero, y mucho

-Yo también te quiero.-contesto la pequeña castaña dandole un abrazo a su padre.

Ambos se quedaron así, dándose un abrazo, envueltos en un calido silencio, en su momento padre e hija. Kendall, quien miraba la escena desde su posición consulto su reloj y dijo:

-No quiero molestarlos, pero ya es tarde para irnos

Joanna se separo lentamente de su padre y miro a Kendall moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, después le dio un beso a su padre en señal de despedida.

-Yo pasaré por sus calificaciones y las firmare.-dijo Kendall mientras Joanna se subía a su carro.

-No hay problema, Elisa pasará y las recogerá.-dijo Logan sonriente desde la puerta.

-Bien, hasta luego Loggie.-dijo Kendall subiendo a su auto

-Hasta luego Kenny.-contesto Logan con una sonrisa en rostro cuando el carro de su amigo avanzo.

* * *

**Bueno, ahora les haré unas preguntas importantes para mi:**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿La odiaron?**

**¿Dejaran review?**

**¿Aprovare el examen de ingles?**

**¿Me casaré con Logan?**

**Ok, las dos ultimas no las cuenten, ya sé que me casaré con Loggie,Jajaja, ok no, esperó que no se hayan aburrido, en el siguiente capitulo sabran quien demonios es Elisa, en capítulos más avanzados sabrás que paso con James y si Carlos se caso o tiene novia, también saldrá un nuevo personaje, solo lean y dejen review, por favor.**

**Se despide **

**Azalea**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola guapas! y guapos, bueno, aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de este no tan grandioso fic, ¿saben cual si es grandioso? ¡Todos!, todos me encantan por igual, y algunos escritores son tan malos que no quieren continuarlos y me dejan con las ganas(?), bueno, yo les traigo una recomendacion: lean "Criaturas Hermosas" de Kelly Schmidt S****ikes, es muy linda, la ame, y bueno, no sean mala con esa chica, es nueva aqui y me encanta hablar con ella, no deberia decir esto pero...**

**Logan de 16 años: ¿que haces?**

**Yo:Te pregunto lo mismo, ¿no se supone que debes estar ensayando?**

**Logan:No ya terminamos, ¿estas publicando de otro fic y no de Cover Girl?, eso me duele en el corazon(pone dramaticamente una mano en su pecho haciendo gestos de dolor)**

**Yo:No seas dramatico y vete de aqui, que solo yo hablo en este fic**

**Logan:¿sobre quien es?**

**Yo:Sobre ti, tu hija y el suicidio de Camille**

**Logan:¿Cammille se suicido?¿Mi hija?¡Estas Loca! y crei que ya no escribirias fics en donde alguien se matara**

**Yo:Cierra la boca y vete de una vez por todas o el proximo en morir seras tu**

**Logan:No lo haras(Lo miro con curiosidad)Tu me amas**

**Yo:Cierto, pero aun asi te puedo hacer sufrir**

**Logan:Ok, ya me voy...Disfruten**

* * *

Logan tomo sus llaves y salio en su auto directo a su trabajo.

_**En el Hospital...**_

Logan se dirigía a su consultorio, una gran felicidad lo invadia a pesar de tener que ver a la persona que menos toleraba...

-Hola mi amor.-saludo una mujer de unos 26 años, alta, delgada y de un cabello rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules.

-hola.-saludo el azebache dando una falsa sonrisa

-¿No hay beso?

-Lo siento.-dijo besando a la mujer.-Es solo que estoy pensando.-contestop despues de terminado el beso

-Seguramente en mi ¿cierto?

"_Es ti y en como hacer que salgas de mi vida"_.-Si amor.-contesto sintiendo como la ultima palabra causaba un poco de ardor en su garganta

Logan y la mujer continuaron caiminando, hasta que la mujer rompio el comodo silencio que envolvia a logan.

-Estaba pensando en que tu y yo podriamos ir a cenar hoy.-dijo picaramente

-Elisa, hoy no puedo, le proeti a Johan**(Supongamos que asi le ice logan a su hija)** que la llevaria a comer a su restaurant favorito.

-Oh, ya veo, claro, necesitas tiempo con la pequeña.

Con esto ultimo terminaron su "conversacion" y continuaron caminando hasta que por suerte para el joven medico lllegaron a su consultorio.

-Elisa¿quien es el primer paciente?.-Pregunto colocandose una bata blanca

-Es el Señor Diamond

-Ok, que pase por favor.-Elisa asintio y logan se puso detras de su asiento en el escritorio, esperando a su paciente.

La puerta se abrio a los pocos segundos djando ver a un joven alto, delgado, fromido, con un cabello un poco largo y castaño, y unos hermosos ojos color miel, que cautivaban con facilidad, era nada mas y nada menos que...

* * *

Kendall iba conduciendo hacia la escuela de Johan en la que él trabajaba.

-¿Ya le dijiste a tu padre?.-dijo rompiendo el silencio que se habia formado

-No.-contesto.-Y no pienso hacerlo, si el es feliz yo tambien.-contesto la niña mirando a Kendall, él tambien la miro y sonrio

-Te pareces tanto a tu padre, Logan nunca prefirío su felicidad, siempre busco la de los demas, aunque el sufriera

hubo una sonrisa por parte de la pequeña, despues todo volvio a ser silencio como antes.

Llegaron a la escuela y Kendall estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada de la escuela, cuando Joahana bajo comenzo a caminar a un lado de ellla.

El timbre sonó y cada uno se dirigio a sus salones, Johana al aula de español, y Kendall a la de Fisica.

* * *

-Buenos Dias.- saludo el joven cerrando la puerta tras si, y dirigiendose al asiento frente a Logan.

-Buenos Dias.-contesto con una sonrisa, había reconocido a aque sujeto, pero al parecer él a logan no.-¿Que sintomas presenta?

-Hummmm, en primera llamame de tu, parece que tenemos la misma edad, me haras sentir viejo y en segunda me duele la mano.-contesto él paciente.

-¿como o con qué?.-pregunto con amabilidad el medico, pero aun asi sin despegar la mirada de la computadora

-Jugando con el primo de una amiga.-contesto

-Debes tener mas cuidado Jamie...digo...quizé decir...yo...tu...hummmm...bleep blap bloop...jeje.-contesto nervioso "_¿Como se te ocurre llamarle asi?, Que no ves que el no te ha reconocido, eres un idiota, aunque será bueno que descubra quien eres ¿no?" _

-¿Jamie?.-pregunto el castaño para sus adentros.-¿Logan?

-Hasta que me reconoces.-dijo burlonamente el pálido

James sonrio y se levanto, logan hizo lo mismo, y ambos se abrazaron amistosamente.

-¿Como estas?

-Genial.-contesto el castaño.-no te lo tomes a mal, pero, que bueno que te encuentro, asi me ahorro el trabajo de buscarte

-Supongo, pero cuentame ¿Que haz...

-Logie yo..-interrumpio Elisa.-Oh, lo siento, se me habia olvidado que...

-¿que ocurre Elisa?.-pregunto Logan aparentemente algo molesto

-Te queria avisar que iré por las calificaciones de la dulzura de tu hija.-contesto la mujer con una voz pasando lo dulce, mas bien algoo finjida

-ok, cuidate.-contesto secamnete mientras Elisa le besaba la mejilla

La mijer salio del consultorio dejando nuievamente solos a los recien re-encontrados amigos.

-Veo que noperdiste el tiempo.-dijo James con una sonrisa picara cuando la mujer se fue

-Cierra la boca.-contesto logan con una risita

-¿estas casado?

-¿Es una propuesta?

-¡Eres un imbecil!.-dijo james algo molesto

-me parezco a ti.-contesto logan con una sonrisa

-¡Oye!

-Ok,Ok, ya me calmo.-contesto el azebache.-Ella es mi novia, llevamos dos años saliendo

-ah, me imagino que esa pequeña es tu hija.-dijo James señalando una fotografía sibre el escritorio del mas pequeño

-si.-contesto con una sonrisa

-pero, si llevas dos años con ella...no cuadran las cuentas, se ve que la niña es de mas o menos 6 años...¿entonces hija tuya y de quien?

-No es de elisa, eso te lo puedo asegurar,es de...

-¿Camille?

-Si, de ella.-contesto con ojos llorosos, su rostro se había llenado de tristeza y el ambiente habia cambiadop a uno mas tenso y triste

-Y ¿como esta Camille?.-pregunto James con una sonrisa, al parecer no habia notado el cambio en su amigo

-¿No...No sabes lo que sucedio?

Hubo un breve silencio

-Logan...¿pasó algo malo?

-James...Camille...Camille se suicido

El rostro del castaño se había tornado pálido como el de su amigo, una sombra de tristeza inundo su rostro y sus ojos parecian estar luchando por no dejar escapar las lágrimas que en ellos se alojaban.

-No...no...no puede ser...ella...ella no es capaz.-contesto recargandose en el escritorio de su amigo

-James...¿estas bien?

-Si, es...es solo que fue algo muy fuerte para mi, no me lo esperaba.-contesto con una sonrisa torcida

-Ven, vamos a ver que no te hayas lastimado de gravedad.-dijo logan adoptando nuevamente un tono alegre.

James sonrio por el comportamiento de su amigo y se sento frente al escritorio, y Logan se sento sbre su escritorio.

-Bien, dame tu mano.-dijo, el castaño le entrego la mano que le dolia.-¿Te duele si presion aqui?

-No.-dijo James con un poco de dolor en su voz

-Jamie, necesito que seas del todo sincero, ahora mueve tu mano en circulos y dime si te duele

james obedecio lo que el pequeño le dijo.-Si.-contesto

-Muy bien.-dijo logan.-Ahora dime ¿que hiciste para lastimarte?.-comento mientras sequia revisando la mano del castaño

-Bueno, estaba jugando con el primo de una amiga, estabamos patinando y me resbalé y cai sobre mi mano

-Hummmm...no esta rota, pero te lastimaste un tejido, te recomendaria mas cuidado, pero por ahora soo te pondré una venda inmovilizadora, para que evite el lastimarte mas.

-Muy bien.-contesto

logan sacó una venda de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y comwenzó a enrrollarla en la muñeca de james.

-oye y como estan los chicos?.-poregunto el mas alto.

-Bien, Kendall se caso, litos aun esta planeando casarse...y tu? ¿el amor llego a la puerta del rompe corazones?

-Jeje, no aun no, ¿conquie se caso kendall?

* * *

**Yo:Bueno aqui esta el capitulo dos, espero y no me haya tardado en publicarlo, pero es que la insíracion no llegaba**

**Logan:Eso dices siempre**

**Yo:Crei que te habias ido**

**Logan:Nop, sigo aqui, ¿porque la traes contra Camille?**

**Yo:Yo no la traigo contra Caille**

**Logan:Claro que si, en etsa hiostoria se suicida**

**Yo:No, no es en esta, de hecho es en la primera parte**

**Logan:¡¿Primera parte!? ¿Esta que parte es?**

**Yo:Esta es la secuela, pero necesito irme, debo publicar otro capitulo de "enamorada de un Criminal"**

**Logan:Haz publicado de otras pero de Cover Girl no, ¿que te pasa?**

**Yo:la inspiracion, pero ya estoy trabajando en ese fic**

**Logan:¿Y de quien trata "enamorada de un criminal"**

**Yo:De ti, tu eres el criminal, mejor dicho, un asesino**

**Logan:¿Que? Tu traes algo raro con la muerte ¡Estas loca!**

**Yo:No me digas que no te gusta**

**logan:¡Si pero...! aguarda ¿que? me gusta tu presonalidad, no tu**

**Yo:¿Disculpa?, ni que tu fueras mejor que yo**

**Logan:No,no quize decir eso es solo**

**Yo:pero lo hiciste, y me dolio(tengo lágrimas en los ojos)**

**logan:No seas dramatica por favor**

**Yo:A Ahora soy dramatica**

**Logan:No es solo que...**

**Yo:Me largo de aqui**

**Me voy y dejo a Logan solo...**

**logan:Bueno, pues, no se pierdan el proximo capitulo, sabrán con quien se caso Kendall, yo, bueno, mi yo del futuro encontrara a una vieja amiga, tambien les recomiendo checar a Kelly Scmidt Sikes, es una gran escritora, me tengo que ir a arreglar los problemas que cause con nuestra escritora, pero antes de irme les agradezco en su nombre a loveBTRspanish, YunaNeko13 y Kelly S.S. por haber comentado el primer capitulo de este fic, tambien se qué a ella le gustaria que les dijera :"Que la suerte este siempre de su lado"...Adios, deseenme suerte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿como estan?, se que me tarde en publicar, pero sinceramente, estaba releyendo lo que había escrito en mi fiel libreta, luego se me perdió pero ya qué la encontre me dije "Debo publicar un nuevo capitulo" y aquí estoy, debo agradecer a _InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane, Kenrusherboy y_ _Luluana101,_ ****les agradesco su apoyo en este no tan grandioso fic, y pues, este capitulo es para ustedes, además debo agadecer a _Kenrusherboy_ por esa observación, no no me caes mal por decir eso, es una critica constructiva y me ayuda a mejorar, gracias, sin mas que decir...¡Oh! ¡Cierto! tengo que decir que ¡NO LA TRAIGO CONTRA CAMILLE!, espero que quede claro...ahora si el capitulo...**

* * *

-Ah, pues bueno, Kendall se casó con...

-Logan...

-Ahora ¿qué Elisa?.-le dijo Logan molesto

-Te esta esperando tu otro paciente, mi amor.-le contesto la mujer, antes de salir del consultorio

-De acuerdo, ya voy.-le dijo el joven medico, la mujer salio, no sin antes mandar un beso al aire que iba dirigido a su novio.-James, ¿te parece si vamos a comer hoy?, digo, es solo que llevaré a mi hija a comer y...tu sabes ¿quería ver si querías venir, así hablamos mas comodamente?

-No, gracias, no me gustaría ser un mal tercio.-contesto el castaño con una sonrisa

-No serías un mal tercio, vamos, por favor.-dijo el pálido haciendo un puchero tan lindo que era dificíl resistirse, y más aún cuando el castaño nunca pudo decir que no a alguien con una linda carita suplicante, y él tenía que admitir que, apesar de que tenían ya 26 años, no había perdido ese toque tan tierno y caracteristico de Logan.

-Bien, iré.-le dijo.-¿a que hora?

-hummmm, yo salgo de trabajar a las dos y media, podemos ir a las tres

-Bien, paso por ti.-le dijo el castaño

-Claro.-contesto Logan, sacó un papel y pluma y anoto la direccion de su casa en el.-Esta es mi direccion, nos vemos ahí

-Por supuesto.-dijo poniendose en pie para dirigirse a la salida.-Nos vemos, fue un placer haberte encontrado Logie

-Lo mismo digo...Jamie.-le dio una sonrisa al mas alto, la cual fue correspondida, antes de salir.

Logan se quedó nuevamente solo, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y espero un poco antes de llamar a su proximo paciente.

Y así pasó todo su turno, de paciente en paciente, niños y niñas, adultos y adultos mayores, con diferentes enfermedades, que iban de lo grave a lo pasable.

* * *

-¿Que hora es Elisa?.-pregunto la pequeña Johanna

-No sé y ni me interesa.-le contestó con voz un tanto grosera

-Mirá Elisa, yo sé bien que no te agrado, y tu a mí tampoco ¿si?, pero como puedo ser dulce y tierna, como puedo ser tu peor pesadilla, así que tu decides.-le dijo con una peuqeña sonrisa maliciosa

-No me vengas a amenzar, porqué en cuanto tu padre y yo nos casemos, te juró qué te enviaré a un internado, así que guarda tus amenazas.-le contesto

Johan la miró molesta, mientras la asistente de su padre sonreía triunfante, la niña fijó su mirada en el piso y susrró.-Eso es lo que tu crees.-Sabía bien que si le contaba a Katie, está le ayudaría a hacerle una broma que jamás en su vida olvidaría, tambien como hacerla quedar en ridículo y como atormentarla por el resto de su vida, sonrió ante sus propiospensamientos hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió, dejando ver a su padre que hablaba con un niño...

-No te expongas a cambios de temperatura y de preferencia no toes ni comas nada helado ¿he campeón?.-le dijo al niño que salia con él y su madre

-Sipi.-contestó el niño alegre mientras tomaba de la mano a su madre, el doctor sonrio a ambos

-Gracias.-le dijo la señora.-Adiós

-Adiós.-se despidio el medico, quien cuando los pacientes se perdierón de vista, entró en su consultorio a alistarse para irse a cas con su pequeña hija.

-Hola guapo.-dijo Elisa entrando en el consultorio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-Hola.-le contesto Logan distraídamente

-Tu, pequeña lindura, debrías de saludarme con un beso.-le dijo la rubia, acercandose al médico atrapandolo en un beso tan apasionado por parte de ella y tan falso por parte de Logan, la rubia comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta la camisa del azebache para desabotonarla.

-Elisa esto no esta bien.-le dijo el doctor antes de que pasarán a algo mayor.-¿Johanna está afuera?.-pregunto al tiempo que se alejaba de la mujer

-Si, te esta esperando

-Gracias por haber pasado por sus calificaciones

-No hubo problema, adoro a la pequeña hermosura.-le dijo con tanta falsedad, Logan salio del consultorio, dejandola sola.-Algún día Logan, algún día.-dijo a él doctor, sinimportarle que él ya no pudiese oirla

* * *

-Hola princesa.-saludo Logan a su pequeña hija de seis años

-Hola papá.-le dijo dandole un beso cuando el médico se hpuso de cunclillas

-Vamonos, tenemos que ir rápido a la casa para que te cambies el uniforme y te pongas el vestido que escogiste, iremos a comer con un amigo

-Ok.

Padre e hija se dirijerón al estacionamiento y encontrando su auto, subierón a él para poder emprender el camino a casa.

-¿Como te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, tengo que hacer un proyecto para Biología, sobre el cuerpo humano y los huesos que lo componen

-Que interesante.-le contesto su padre, pues sabía bien que a su hija le encantaba la biología y todo lo relacionado con la salud, tal vez en un futuro sería una gran doctora, al igual que su padre

-Si, tambien nos dijeron que tendríamos una nueva profesora de musica y arte

-Oh, en serio?

-Si, espero que sea buena educadora.

-Lo mismo pienso pequeña.

* * *

Kendall iba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en dirccion al estacionamiento, había recibido un mensaje de texto de su esposa, que llegaría ese día y quería saber si su esposo iría por ella al aero´puerto.

-...Entonces nos veeremos aqui mañana...Hola profesor Knigth.-lo saludó el director

-Hola señor D´osio.-correspondio al saludo

es la nueva maestra de musica y arte, la señorita ...

-¡Ellie?.-pregunto feliz

-Hola Kendall.-saludo la joven, una mujer castaña de cabello ondulado y ojos verdes, al igual que el rubio

* * *

**Bien esto es todo por hoy, suboire en cuanto pueda, cuidense y !Que la suerte este siempre de su lado! bye**


End file.
